The present invention relates generally to trailers. More particularly, this invention concerns a combination trailer for the simultaneous transport of a boat and a camper.
Boats and campers are extremely popular recreational items. Families which enjoy boating, fishing, camping and other outdoor activities often own some type of boat and/or camper. Many types of boats and campers are carried on trailers adapted to be attached to a towing vehicle such as an automobile or pickup truck. The flexibility and advantages of this arrangement are well known. The trailer is secured to the towing vehicle for transportation to and from the site of usage. At other times the trailer and towing vehicle are disconnected for storage or separate utilization.
Nevertheless, this arrangement can be disadvantageous to those families which would like to use both the boat and the camper during the same trip. To do so requires a separate towing vehicle for each trailer. Operation of two towing vehicles of course increases and possibly doubles the expense in transporting the trailers to the site of usage. Other additional expenses, if not inconveniences, are also incurred. For example, additional parking space is required. Since many camp grounds charge a daily fee for each parking space, it will be appreciated that this expense could be substantial over the course of a vacation trip. There is thus a need for a workable combination boat and camper trailer. The prior approaches have been characterized by impracticality. Heretofore there has not been available a camper/boat trailer which enables utilization of the camper without launching the boat, and which enables launching of the boat without removal of the camper.
The present invention solves the foregoing and other problems which have plagued the prior art. In accordance with the broader aspects of the invention, there is provided a trailer for simultaneously carrying a boat and a camper behind a single towing vehicle. The combination boat and camper trailer comprises a boat carrying portion and a camper carrying portion. The camper is supported on inclined guide members and movable between upper and lower positions. During transportation the camper is positioned above the boat. By means of the combination boat and camper trailer of the invention, the boat can be launched without removing the camper and the camper can be utilized without launching the boat.
In accordance with more specific aspects of the invention, a combination boat and camper trailer includes a frame for supporting and launching a boat. The boat supporting frame includes wheels for movably supporting said frame over a surface and a hitch for selectively coupling the trailer to a towing vehicle. A camper supporting frame is secured to the boat supporting frame. The camper supporting frame includes opposed, parallel pairs of front and rear inclined rail structures for supporting the camper therebetween. Preferably, the upper portions of the rear pair of rails extend above the upper horizontal portions of the forward pair of rails so that the camper can be tilted to facilitate water launching of the boat. Other than by water launching, supporting apparatus for attachment to the boat and the boat supporting frame can be employed to effect withdrawal of the boat on dry land so that the camper can be lowered for use. If the camper is of the "pop top" type, erection of the top can be effected simultaneously upon lowering of the camper. By means of the invention, a camper and a boat can be transported independently or simultaneously on one trailer vehicle.